Ja'vo
by Saddles18
Summary: Neo-umbrella is after their prize, a women who bonded with C-Virus. It's up to Chris and his team to get her out, one thing leads to another and Piers finds himself involved. First fanfic ever, rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

The bandage around her face was itchy to say the least, especially since it was covered in dry blood. What little skin was exposed was writtled in scars which was her hands, arms, neck and face. They didn't deter to her beauty but, added to it, giving her an unaproachable and mysterious aura. She was dressed in a black leather battle suite, her black hair tied in high tight pony tail. Only one abnormal eye watched warily from underneath her plain grey and bloodied badanna. The pupil of her one eye dialted in the partial sunlight, where she was hidden.

"Captain, something showing up on my thermal scope" a young male's voice sounded, and to close to Salina's comfort. She huddled closer in her corner behind her crates, if she moved they would find her, if she stayed they would surely find her. "Sir, this way" a slightly older guys voice sounded, he was right on top of her. Surely they seen her already?

"Come out now or we'll shoot" a voice, the captains she assumed called out. She huffed she didn't relish in any more pain, she slowly stood up her hands behind her head and faced the man who spoke earlier. Salina's eyes focused in on the patch on the captains arm, BSAA.

"Who are you and why are you hiding?" he commanded assualt rifle pointed directly at her. Salina's heart sped up "I'm Salina, I was hiding from the freaks, neo-umbrella is after me" She quickly explained. "Why are they after you?" he demanded giving his gun a shake to make his attentions clear and to make her answer faster. "I'm the only one who's been able to succesfully bond with the C-virus".

"Captain, she must be hiding from the Ja'vo" a male with slightly spiked hair, in the front, and with hazel/carmel eyes spoke. "Piers, she's your responsibility" the captain said then turning his attention back to Salina, "Your coming with us, we'll keep you safe".


	2. Chapter 2

They set up camp not long after Chris's team found Piers. Since Salina was Pier's responsibility they shared his tent but, for now she was content to sit close to the fire, enjoying the little warmth it provided. Piers watched her closely, leaning on his assualt rifle.

"Why do you have your face wrapped up in that bloody badanna?" Piers asked his eyes never leaving the orange hues of the fire. Salina looked up at Piers's face, his skin had a golden hue to it, "It's a side effect from the C-virus" she bluntly replied.

She was startled when Piers's moved closer sitting next to her, he slowly pulled off the bandage and was inwardly startled at what he saw. There was a deep and infected looking scar going from the top of her head to about an inch below her eye. Her eye was obviously blind due to the deep gash going through it, it was white and deathly looking. Roughly Salina pulled the bandanna back down hissing as it rubbed against the throbbing wound.

"It looks infected, Finn needs to take a look at that before it gets worse. Is this a side effect from the mutation?" Piers asked genuinly concerned. Salina sighed She looked away from Piers she went in the tent and layed down before she went to sleep fully she spoke softly "Yeah it's a side effect from the mutation".

Salina awoke to a stinging sensation on her gash she hissed and opened her eye to find Finn dissinfecting her wound and appling a new bandage. Wordlessly Finn slipped the bloody bandanna over the clean gauze and spoke loudly before exiting her tent "Leave the bandanna on over the guaze it'll keep the clean bandages cleaner for a bit longer, and Captain Redfield wishes to speak to you to".

Salina approached Chris, who had his burly backed turned to her and going over plans with his team quietly. He turned around realizing his new investment was behind him. "I need to know why Umbrella ia after you, it's nothing personal, just business" Chris asked gesturing fro Salina to follow him. Salina huffed, at least her wound felt A LOT better. She took a seat across from Chris she figgited while she spoke "I'm the only one who has been succesful to bond with the C-virus". Chris nodded it was logical they would want their experiment back "What's your last name?" he asked.

Salina looked up and admitted "I was afraid you would ask that, there's a reason they speciffically soughted me out". Chris felt his guts twist he had a bad feeling about she was going to say, "My last name is Wesker". Chris felt his face contort in rage at his nemisis's last name, he pounded his fist against the table "Fuck! Even after that bastard is dead he still manages to fuck me over!".

Salina jumped to a stand backing away from the enraged captain he voice quivered as she spoke "He's far from dead, that's why I'm hiding". Chris's head snapped up and he grabbed Salina by the throught pinning her where she stood "Tell me where that bastard is!" he demanded on the verge of screaming. Salina clawed futilessly at her throught until, Chris's hands where ripped away from her by Piers, who was standing in the middle of her and Chris.

"Captain you need to calm down" Piers tried to reason. Chris nodded clutching his hands and breathing deeply till he slowly came to "Your right Piers, But, we need to keep a closer eye on her". "Captain?". "Just do what I told you to Piers, you should have more trust in your captain!".


End file.
